Germany (WOD)
Germany is a state in central Europe, who came into existence in 1871 from various fractured kingdoms following the end of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806. Gothic-Punk Germany is a much more bleak place. Racism and obstinate conservativism are more pronounced, with anti-semitic cells still active. Independence thoughts run strong within the East, who feels itself bereft of its former cultural identity. For the real country, see . Vampire: The Masquerade Germany is both a center of the Ventrue Clan and the Camarilla, since the day of the Holy Roman Empire and the Fiefs of the Black Cross. The ancient Ventrue see themselves as aristocrats and guard their bailiwick against intrusions by other clans. Some are influential and old enough to rule without a Primogen council, enforcing their will directly. The Traditions are observed with utmost severity and transgressions are punished harsh and quickly. Following the bombardments of many cities during World War II, many ancient Cainites have been destroyed in their havens, throwing the power structure of the German Camarilla into turmoil. In East Germany, Anarchs try to topple the weakened princes who lost most of their assets after the establishment of the GDR after World War II. These Anarchs, while considerably more temperate than their American brethren, hope to create a new Anarch Free State, centered around cities like Leipzig, Madgeburg and Dresden. The Sabbat has to keep low profile, but the sects splintered packs are growing, with a pack located at Freiburg (near the Lupine-infested Black Forest) as the most prosperous. Assamite Schismatics have found refugee among the considerable Turkish minorities in the greater cities and Alamut maintains some offices within their communities. The Giovanni have a local sub-family, the weapon-manufacturing Koenigs and try to insert themselves into the Camarilla structures. Several ancient Kindred have made their resting place beneath the nation's capital, under them the Setite Methuselah Nefertiti, the Ventrue Erik Eigermann and the Nosferatu Melitta Wallenberg. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Germany is the territory of the Get of Fenris, who hold all major Caerns of the country, sometimes with whole villages of Kinfolk nearby. The Get itself have been involved in a brutal purge concerning their involvement in the Third Reich and Leech corruption. Additionally, their main Caern, the Sept of the Blood Fist, has come under attack by an alliance of Black Spiral Dancers, Banes, and vampires, and the Get refuse to allow outsiders in one of their holiest sites. Another tribe with a strong presence are the Glass Walkers, who focus on the metropolitan areas of Rhine-Ruhr and Rhine-Main, with their strongest sept in Frankfurt. The local Garou remember the Inquisition more clearly than their American brethren and the Veil is uphold with zeal. Every human that witnesses the transformation of a Garou is immediately killed and every Garou who lets him be seen can expect severe punishments. The spiritual landscape of Germany is not very appealing. Centuries of discontent, war and uncertainty have bred several dangerous spirits and the numbers of fomori grow in the cities. Furthermore, Germany has little to no native Fera except the Garou. The Grondr and the Qualmi used to have strongholds there, but they are long gone. Occasional Corax and Ratkin appear, but are usually isolated. Mage: The Ascension The Technocracy as well as the Traditions have strongholds in Germany. The Order of Hermes was founded in the German city of Durenmar and still holds many Covenants that date back to the Mythic Age, with the remnants of House Tytalus as the most established. The Virtual Adepts are also present, as are Choristers, Verbena, and Etherites. Many members of the Order of Hermes, the Verbena, and Sons of the Ether first chose to ally with Hitler's regime, but backed out when it became apparent what he had done. The Technocrats have resided in Germany since the founding of the Order of Reason. The Inner Council first decided to support Hitler, which was met with protest all across the union. Most people that Awakened during the time period joined one of their Conventions. Both Technocrats and Traditionalists allied in the late stages of World War II against a coven of Nephandi, who used the massively tainted Resonance to summon demonic entities into the world. Even now, many Nephandi skulk in the shadows, seeking to access the guarded sites of Quintessence that were seized by cabals of Technocrats and Traditionalists. Wraith: The Oblivion The German Shadowlands are part of the Stygian Empire. The local Hierarchy has faced more Spectre incursions than anywhere else, since many of them gorged themselves upon the misery and death during both World Wars. Thanks to the multitude of wraiths that passed into the Shadowlands and were soulforged, the Necropoli of Germany are also considerably wealthier than others. The Dark Kingdom of Wire holds enclaves in the south and east, near former concentration camps. Changeling: The Dreaming Germany is part of the Galacian Confederation and was place of several vicious skirmishes in the Five Years War. Munich, Heidelberg, and Berlin have been the places of brutal battles between Commoners and Nobles. The Commoners proved victorious, driving the Nobles over the Rhine into France. The most influential unions within the Confederation such as the Bavarian League, the Elbian Protectorate, the Pomerian Alliance, and the Thuringian-Saxon Union are German. Most German Commoners are more hostile to the Nobles than other parts of the Confederation, having taken the brunt of the Five Years War and most distrust the Changelings from Concordia, claiming the Noble system as inherently outdated and unequal. The most common kith are Sluaghs, Redcaps, Nockers and Satyrs, with a considerable Troll population at the Black Forest, with only 1% Noble population. Unique Gallain, like the Wolpertinger and the Wichtel, also make Germany their home. Hunter: The Reckoning The Society of Leopold maintains major Cenacula in Cologne and Munich. The local government has a special division that operates against supernaturals, known as Referat Weißhaupt. As everywhere, Imbued have appeared, but have yet to gather into more than isolated cells. The Imbued of Germany are specialized into the combat against werewolves, as many of the local werebeasts are more martial and aggressive than in other countries. Kindred of the East Adventurous young wu have traveled the world beyond the Middle Kingdom, and the most daring tour the heartlands of Kin-jin territory. In fits of youthful rebellion, they break the Masquerade and quickly leave, returning to their homelands with tales of their exploits. What they do not know is that their incurs is encouraged. The prince of Berlin, Wilhelm Waldburg, captured such a wu in 1998 and kept them stored for several weeks, using his command of mental Disciplines to draw out every bit of information over Kuei-jin society and metaphysics the young Cathayans were aware of. He released them with false memories implanted, hoping to draw out more Kuei-jin to capture. Mummy: The Resurrection (...) Demon: The Fallen Several prominent Demons have resurfaced in Germany, among them the famous prophet Ahrimal. Demons have established Courts in several major cities within the country, but are still too few to form great structures. Trivia White Wolf had an agreement with the german publisher Feder & Schwert, who published five books over German-speaking locations within the World of Darkness. Except for the Encyclopaedia Vampirica, these books were never translated into English. References Category:World of Darkness geography